My Only One
by Kristen Hiwatari
Summary: ...Sniffs.... The last Chpater is up.....sniffs again.....
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Well well well...i found this old story...from wayyyyyyyy back. Damn it's like 2years old. So i've decided to do it up and upload it. Though most of it will be the orgional writings...a few words will be changed here and there. It is different from most BeyBlade fanfics...i thought this up myself...i was quite proud. lol...anyway...It's a KaixRei centeric with talaxBryan and TysonxMax on the side. But it's as i saud different...set really weirdly...so bare with me here ok?

**Warnings: **Yaoi...no like...No read...okies? T for safty...i'm not sure if i'll buff it up to M or not.

**Summary: **AU A young girl stumbles upon a book, which had been written nearly 50 years ago, written by one Rei Hiwatari. The book captivates her and she is drwan in to this incredible novel. Little does she know...the book really hits home. yaoi KaixRei

**Disclaimer: **I don'r own Beyblades...or Miss Bowman...(lol...that's the name of my History Teacher...she's so aweeeesome!!!!)

Normal: modern  
_Italics: Book_

* * *

I sat down and made myself as comfortable as I could on the wooden ladder at the back of the library, the book I just grabbed in hand. The sunrays hit the blue cover of the book and made the red letters of the title shine: 

_"__My only one By Rei Hiwatari"_ I read…sounds good. I pull my knees up so I can easily rest the book on them without having to bend down. I open the book, it's really old, I can tell by the light musty smell and I can see a light yellow creeping onto the sides of the pages.

I think that I'll just read the first chapter or two, and if I like it…I'll check it out. I Flip through the first few pages and something catches my eye. The author wrote this book for someone, I read it _"For Kai…This is for you, my love…I miss you with all my heart"_. My breathing stops for a second. His lover had died so he wrote this book…it must be on their life and love. I turn to the first chapter and begin to read…

* * *

_My long raven hair Swings side to side as I walk up the front steps of school. I'm new here and it's my first day. I walk to the office, very slowly…looking around me at the students hurrying down the corridors, heading to their first class of the day.__Third form, first year of high school…the school was huge, it wasn't like my one in China…it was much bigger. I walk into the office and am greeted by the sound of phones ringing and the typing of the receptionist on the computer. I'm standing there awkwardly for a few minutes before the receptionist looks up and notices me._

_"Yes dear? How may I help you?" She asks in a soft voice. I walk over to the desk._

_"My name is Rei Kon," I say quietly, quite nervous and self-conscious about my accent._

_"Ah yes, the new boy…" She picks up a piece of paper and hands it to me._

_"This is your time-table. It has all your classes and what times they are, on it….so don't lose it ok?" I nod looking at it._

_"Mr Tate…would you be so kind as to show Mr Kon here to his tutor class?" She asks a blonde boy who walks past the office. He comes bounding in, grinning._

_"Sure thing…Miss Castellan" He grabs my arm and drags me out of the office._

_"My name is Max Tate" he says cheerfully weaving in and out of students._

_"Rei Kon" I say quietly. I see him glance at my timetable, still clutched in my hand._

_"I see that your in my tutor class…cool…are you Chinese?" He asks me. I nod and say nothing. He looks at me then smiles._

_"Don't worry, this school isn't that big…once you get used to it." He seems like a nice guy. We stop outside a door…he knocks. A short female opens the door._

_"Mr Tate…you're late…oh is this our new student?" The teacher looks at me up and down. She motions Max into the classroom and closes the door behind him. I hear the chatter of the class as soon as it does._

_"Soo you're my new student…lovely!" she grins at me._

_"Yes, err miss…" I don't even know her name_

_"Miss Bowman…Rei Kon" She says politely_

_I'm still quite nervous. She just smiles and opens the door stepping in and motioning me to follow._

_I nervously follow her and feel the stares of my classmates as they look at me up and down. Miss Bowman stops at her desk and silence falls._

_"Class we have a new student…His name is Rei Kon, he comes from China I hope that you welcome him and be kind to him." The chatter starts up again._

_I look around the room and see Max sitting next to a boy with navy blue hair, which was covered by a hat. I hear a few girls giggling at me and I sigh inwardly, 'just like Mariah' I then see 3 boys sitting at the back of the class, talking amongst themselves, not at all interested in me, 'good' I thought 'at least some people don't stare at me wondering if I'm a girl or not' One of the boys glances up as if he knows I'm looking at him._

_Our eyes meet for a brief second and I see the intense pain and suffering of his soul. Then he looks away, toward a boy with red hair and piercing electric blue eyes. I tear my gaze away, as the teacher says my name._

_"Let's see, ah yes, there is a spare seat next to Mr Hiwatari…Kai raise your hand please" She turns away to write something on the board. The boy who caught me eye, raised his hand in a lazy fashion, and then flops it down again._

_I start walking down to the back of the class, I hear whispers as I pass, and curse my acute hearing. I arrive at my seat and slowly sit in it, not wanting to disturb to three boys who were chatting still. I feel a sneeze coming and I can't help myself. I draw the stares of the three boys; three pairs of blue, Crimson and Violet eyes look at me, making me feel 2 feet tall._

_"Bless you" The red haired said, not fazed at all, the boy with Lilac hair just grunts and carries on his conversation in Russian with Kai…something about biology._

_"My name's Tala…"the red haired says grinning slightly. He looks nice enough, I'm just not sure about the one with the lilac hair or Kai._

_"Rei, pleased to meet you" I say politely, fiddling with my hair under my desk. He grins again._

_"Don't be nervous, we won't hurt you" He says, the lilac haired one snorts, so Tala hits him._

_"Forgive Bryan, he's the violent type, be he won't hurt you unless you give him reason too" He says, I nod slightly and glance at Bryan and see Tala's right, for a thirteen year old, he's quite masculine._

_"Note to self never piss him off" I mutter in Chinese. Kai looks at me with his piercing crimson eyes. Once again I feel that I can look right into his soul. I break eye contact and look at my timetable, still in my hand._

_I look at the classrooms and they appear to be in different places, the school is different to my one in China, due to the fact that it was small and you stayed in the same room all day._

_"Ummmm I have no idea where any classrooms are…" I say looking up at Tala who is opposite me. He grabs my timetable off me and scans it quickly._

_"Looks like all your classes are with us three, so we'll show you around." He says grinning. Bryan glares at him, but Tala shrugs it off and Starts chatting with a girl the next group over. I saw Bryan glare at the girl and wonder what was going on. Then something clicks in my mind._

_"Tala, Bryan, you're both gay right?" I ask. Tala and Bryan both turn and look at me. Kai was smirking at them while writing something down._

_"How the hell did you figure that out?" Tala asks, dumbfounded. I blush and mutter something in Chinese. Kai passes me a piece of paper saying: 'No you don't want to piss Bryan off, yes they are gay and a couple...' I look at him._

_"You know Chinese?" I ask he nods. Tala throws a paper ball at me I dodge._

_"Well…" he says my blush deepens._

_"Well one of my friends in china was gay…so I can tell these things" he breaks out into a smile and Bryan just looks at me. I cower in my seat, seriously he creeps me out._

_"Bry, look, stop glaring at him" Tala says pinching Bryans arm…hard._

_"Fine…for now…" Tala rolls his eyes and gives me the thumbs up. The bell rings and before I can stand up, I'm getting dragged along by Tala. With Bryan and Kai following close behind…_

* * *

My watch beeps five times telling me I should get home. I look down at the page number and memorise it, closing the book and hopping down from my seat. I walk to the counter and see the librarian sitting at the counter, reading a book himself. He was an oldish man, I'd say mid fifties, with black hair, which was greying. He has a kind face. He looks up and he smiles. 

"Why hello there, how may I help you?" He asks. I hand him the book.

"I'd like to check this book out please" He looks at the title, and a ghost smile appears on his face.

"Ah yes this book, it's a good read" I hand him my ID and he checks it out for me.

"Yes it's good so far." He smiles and gives the book and my ID back.

"So tell me who's your favourite character so far?" He asks, I think for a moment

"I like Rei, he seems really, really nice and kind, but I also like this Tala guy, he seems rather crazy." He smiles.

"Well what do you think about Kai?"

"I don't really like him that much at the moment, he seems really mean, like Bryan." He chuckles.

"Yes everyone I ask when they first begin reading that, say the same thing and they always ask, how come Rei Hiwatari could have fallen for and married this man…I always say read the book." I blink, because I was going to ask that same question. He smiles at me.

"If there is anything you'd like to know, you can come and ask me anytime" I nod and take my leave. On my way home I think about the book, and wonder what could have happened to Rei and Kai to make them get together. I walk through the door to my home and am met face to face with my mother.

"Young lady, if you're going to be home late let me know, like txt me or something." She shakes her head at me.

"Sorry Ma, my phone died at lunch, so I couldn't tell you. I got out a good book though, from the library." I hold up the book and she reads the title. She hesitates before speaking.

"Ah yes this book, I've read it…it's quite good, but I'm not telling you a thing about it." I pout and go and put my things in my room. It's only mum and me. My father died two years ago in a car crash and all my grandparents are dead as well.

I flop down on my bed and my eyes are drawn to the book once again and my hand feels it's way to the book. I feel the cover underneath my fingers and pull it towards me slowly. I open it up to the page and begin to read it.

An hour later…

"Oi! Sarah! Tea's ready!!!" I shut the book and put it down on my pillow.

"Coming!!" I yell running down the hallway and into the dining room. Mum looks up and smiles at me

"You were reading that book weren't you?" I nod. She motions me to sit down and I do.

"So where are you up too?" I look up from my plate. I finish my mouthful.

"Umm…I'm up to the part where they are at Talas and Max and Tyson hook up, I so swore that Ray and Kai were going to but…they didn't." I say. Mum is smiling at me.

"Ah yeah…I remember that part, Tala had me laughing a few times when I read that." I shake my head, Tala is a real joker, and he's so awesome.

"Oh did I tell you that I have a copy of that book?" I look at her.

"No you didn't tell me…can I use that and return my copy to the library?" I ask, mum nods and continues to eat.

* * *

_Kai looks at me, he smiles warmly. Max and Tyson are sitting on Tala's couch close together and Tala and Bryan are lying on the rug playing snap, Tala is currently kicking Bryan's ass, 10 games to 5._

_"SNAP!!!" Tala yells slapping his hand down on a pile of cards that has been accumulating for a while now._

_"Damnit Tala! I give up! Find someone else to beat" Bryan stands up and stretches._

_"Awww, but Bry-Bry…"Tala whines, but Bryan pushes me off my chair and onto the floor then sits down on my chair. I glare at him he just glares back._

_"Yay, a new victim..."Tala says evilly, shuffling the cards. I roll my eyes; he has no idea of my speed and quick eyesight. This will be a snap…no pun intended._

_"Right best of three" I say as he deals out the cards. He nods and picks up his pile._

_"Tala, go easy on him, he hasn't played you before" Tyson says, I turn to him and smirk._

_"I'll be fine Tyson, I've learnt from the best" Well I had to when we had to play everyday to improve our eyes and hand speed. Tala rolls his eyes at my statement…he doesn't believe me ay? Well I'll just have to show him now won't I. The pile starts get higher and higher, a Jack, 10, 4, 2, 4, 4…_

_"Snap!!" I yell slapping my hand down, just before his. Everyone stares._

_"Whoa! I never saw his hand move" Max said, I grin at Tala_

_"I warned you Tal…play again?" I ask collecting the cards. Tala shakes his head, pouts then sits on Bryans lap._

_"I like this guy, he can beat Tala" Bryan says laughing, I grin, that was fun._

_"How come you move so fast?" Kai asks. I think for a moment._

_"Well I'm from China, so I'm a black belt in all martial arts and we were made to play snap everyday, to improve our skills." I say, still remembering the bruises that we recived if we were too slow. I see Kai nod at me and I lightly blush. I have recently realised that I've had a crush on my now best friend. _

_I've been here a few months and in that time, I've found friends in these five people. I'm very thankful that I meet Kai and the others, for they have made my life better than it has ever been._

* * *

I smile to myself as I close the book, placing it gently on my nightstand before i turn off my lamp. I snuggle into my covers and close my eyes. I see images of what I think Kai and the others look like. This book has me addicted and I'm glad my mum has a copy for me to read. I'm going tomorrow to return my copy, and maybe I'll talk to the librarian, since he seems to know a lot about the book. 

The thought of Rei Kon and his life Float around my head until I fall asleep.

* * *

Yay!!!!! lol...done! well the first chapter...to you guys this will make no sense...but bare with me here ok...i have it all planned out in my wee brain. 

Read and Review pleaseeeeeee

Luff KH


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: OMG you guys are the best ever! Thank you for liking this story!!! I mean, I didn't think that people would get it at all…but you do/cries tears of joy/ now some things came up in the reviews I must address.

1.Yes…I kill Kai…but you have to read the story to find out why I do it…so don't be too mad at me…I mean I love Kai with all my heart 3

2. And…the Librarian…I wondered if people were going to ask about him. Well all I'll say is this…he's so cool! Lol. You guys will have to read to find out what I have planned for this story…I don't like giving away my secrets.

Oh and yeah…sometimes the characters are a bit OC…. but that is cause…well they are growing up and are in high school…. PMS for Guys!!! Woooo. Nah…Kai will be the only one who is really different…Tala and Bryan…well…. I'm leaving them to do what they do best in Fanfics…. And Maxie and Tyson…will be normal sugar high kids . Rei is Rei…through and through…though I may change him a bit to suit the story.

Warnings: Read Chapter one for those.

Disclaimer: I own Beyblad-/is shot in the leg/ I mean…I don't own Beyblades. But I own Sarah and her Mum and others!!! Yay for me!

P. S: The time changes every time she reads the book…. like a few months…. or year…. keeps the story ticking over you see…anyway… onwards and upwards!

Normal: Modern  
_ Italics: Book_

* * *

_I can't believe I just did that. I think to myself as I run down the halls of the school, trying to get away from the music block. My mind racing over the act I had just done. He's going to hate me now for sure. I race into the bathroom and lock myself in a cubicle, sliding down the wall, pulling my legs up to my chest._

_I've been here a little over a year and am now in my second year of High School. Things are going great, I go to a good school, I have great and funny friends and even a part time job at a local restaurant…cooking, which is something I love doing._

_But right now I feel like I've just ruined the close friendship I have with Kai Hiwatari, the one guy I'd consider to be my best friend, and the guy I have a huge secret crush on. Well, it was secret up until a few minutes ago, before I knocked into him and we fell on the floor… before I brushed my lips against his soft sweet ones._

_I blush at the thought of kissing him, then it goes away as I know that he now knows I have feelings for him. Out of the group he is the only straight one, well, I mean, he doesn't go out with guys, then again he doesn't go out with girls, but that's beside the point. _

_After I saw what I had done, I panicked. I stood up, mumbled an apology and ran. I didn't stop when I heard the others calling after me. I'm just glad it was the 6 of us in the music room at the time, even though it was still just as bad. _

_I place my hands on my cheeks, feeling them wet with silent tears. I'm never going to be able to face him again. He'll probably ignore me, or confront me on what I did. Lost in my thoughts I did not hear the bathroom door open._

_My head snapped up when I heard footsteps walking toward the cubicle where I was sitting. I look down and see white shoes…Tala has come._

"_Rei" He says softly, sitting up against the door, the only thing that is separating us. _

"…"_I say nothing as I wipe my face._

"_Rei, he's not mad at you for kissing him" he says, sliding his hand under the door. I can always count on Tala for support; I mean he's like my older brother or something._

"_He's not?" I ask as I grasp his hand. He runs his thumb over my knuckles._

"_Of course not. Idiot. He's just confused at why you bolted like a bunny caught with a candy bar that was stolen from the principals daughters baby." I blink, not sure what he said, but I got the meaning. I knew Tala couldn't stay serious for long. _

"_He is?" what is it with me and these answers…wait a sec; he's not mad…just confused? What the fuck?_

"_Yes, you silly Asian boy." Tala says "why would he be mad at you for kissing him when he's been wanting to do that since he meet you…whoops…wasn't meant to tell you that" He said that last bit evilly_.

* * *

The bell rings and I put my book away, sadly. All day I've been reading it and every time I turned a page, I was drawn more and more into it. I stand up and stretch my arms above my head, a small grin on my face. 

"Sarahhhhhh!" a voice whines behind me. I raise an eyebrow as I turn around to the girl behind me.

"Whaaaaaat?" I whine back at her. She breaks out into a grin.

"Ooooo Yay! You finally have your nose out of that book!" she says as she fiddles with her digital camera. I snort at her.

"I'll let you read it when I'm done…you'll enjoy it…Elizabeth. Actually you remind me of one of the characters in the book" Her ears perk up when I say this.

"Ooooo really? Whoooo?!?!?!" I inwardly groan…I should not have said that to her, now she'll bug me till I give in and tell her.

Well, most times she acts like Tala…seriously mannnnn it's like she's a mini Tala…with a hint of Bryan in it. I inwardly shudder…that guy is still wayyyyy creepy. I take a quick glance at my watch.

"Well Liz I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get going" I hitch my bag onto my shoulders and turn to leave.

"Sarah" She says, oh man I can feel her pouting at me. I must not turn around!

"No Liz… how's this. I'll ring you when I get home."

"Ok…ok fine. See ya later" Liz says to me as I race out of the classroom, nearly knocking people over.

I laugh to myself. She is like Tala…you think she's innocent. Really that's what most people believe. I don't know how they can believe that that thing is innocent, she's pure evil 100 devils spawn.

Nah, she isn't that bad. She's been my friend since elementary, and over the years we've formed this weird bond, most people don't get how the two most different people, could be friends. Opposites attract? Hahahaha.

Actually that reminds me of Kai and Rei…weird. I almost let out a squeal as I remember what Tala just told Rei. It's just so cute that they have liked each other for soo long and are only just really trying to find the nerves to tell each other. I have to say Tala is one sneaky bastard.

As I run up the steps to the library, I can't help but grin. I have so many questions for the Librarian and I hope that he can answer them for me. I've decided to use this book for my book report, since it's such a good read.

I stop running as I go through the doors. I've always loved the library in town. I has a very old feel to it and looks oldish too, I mean it has the high shelves that have the tall ladders on the top with wheels to move them (A/N: do you get what I mean?)

I silently head to the desk where I see the librarian sitting, reading a book. As I get closer to the desk he looks up and smiles at me, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. I stop when I reach it. He carefully puts his book down and motions me to take a seat next to him behind the counter.

As I sit down I feel his eyes on me, watching what I do. When I look at him I see him smiling slightly at me.

"Let me guess…you are here about the book" He says softly. I nod and pull out the copy I got out yesterday, my mums copy, and some paper and a pen.

"Umm…I'm going to us this book for my book report and you said if I had any questions…I could ask you. Oh and I'm also going to return this" I hand him the library's copy, "I found out that my mother has a copy of the book as well.

He nods taking the book, putting it to one side.

"Well then, your mother has good tastes," he says as he picks up my mothers copy, "it's in very good condition, she must look after it very well" he places it back down next to me. I pick up my pen and twirl it around in my fingers.

"I was wondering is you could give me the basic background information on the book and Rei Hiwatari…well what won't be mentioned in the book." I ask pulling paper in front of me.

"Well let me see, this book" he says pointing to it "was written 35 years ago when Mr. Hiwatari was 30 years old." He explained as I wrote this all down.

"So that means he's 65 years old now…is he still alive?" I just had to ask. The Librarian chuckles at me question.

"Yes, he's still a live." He looks intently at the book. "Did you know, that this is the only book he wrote? Many people have told me that once he wrote this book, he retreated into himself, cutting off everything and everyone to his life, even his dear friends. No one has seen him in 20 years." I look at him, eyes wide.

"Why? I mean from Tala and the others? From what I've read so far, he had a close relationship with them all" His eyes turn soft and sad as he looks at me.

"I think it was because in his way he was still mourning the loss of his soul mate, Kai. Those two had the deepest bond that anyone had ever seen"

I can't help the tears that well up. It's so sad, knowing that Kai has died, and I don't know how, and that Rei Hiwatari still is mourning the loss of his husband, where ever he may be.

"Come now, young lass, don't shed those tears," He says handing me a hankie. I feel myself go red as I take it and wipe my eyes.

"Thank you…I'm sorry I do not know your name…" I say folding up the hankie and placing it in my pocket, I'll wash it tonight and return it to him tomorrow.

"Ahh…that is true. Well my name is Shue… Jun Shue. And what is yours?" opps…I haven't told him my name yet.

"My name is Sarah…Sarah Mihailov." His eyes widen in surprise at the mention of my name.

"Mihailov…you wouldn't happen to be related to a Lida Mihailov?" He asks, raising an eyebrow slightly in question.

"Yeah, she's my mother" I say wondering what the hell is going on… does Mr. Shue know my mother? He lets out a quiet chuckle to himself.

"I remember when you mother was young, such a trouble maker"

"You know my mother?" I asked surprised.

"Yes I do… though I haven't seen her in a long time. I've been back here 10 years and she still doesn't know I'm here" He shakes his head, a light smile on his face "I went abroad for a time, to see the world. I have to say she gave me a run for my money." I laugh, that sounds like my mum, always causing trouble.

"I'll tell her that you're back. Maybe then she'll come and visit you," I say. He just smiles and nods.

"Yes, It'll be nice to see her again." I'm about to say something again, when my phone goes off. Speak of the devil. I read the txt that she sent me.

"Mum says I have to get home if I want to eat tonight," I say putting my things in my bag.

"Well you are welcome back whenever Sarah to talk, your mother too" he says as I get up.

I smile at him and give him my thanks, before I head out the door and down the street. I have to say I learnt a bit today about Rei Hiwatari the mysterious writer who seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth some time after completing his book. I'm looking forward to see how he and Kai got together and how Kai died. Knowing me, I'll cry for a long time. I have to say; I've gotten quite fond of him, and love him to pieces. In any case, I still hope to find out more on Rei and I hope that Jun has more information for me, tomorrow when I go back.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee done that chapter. On now to the third!!!!!! 

Didn't i tell you the librarian was cool? seriously he's awesomeeeeeeee...And i no...i no...not much of the book...i'm evil. But i had to do some of that explaination stuff. Next chapter will have more of the book i promise!!!! and you'll find out more on this friend...Elizabeth and such...(she wasn't meant to be in the story...i just sort of added her into it). tell me what you all think

Please reviewwwwwwww for meeeeee I live for them….they give me inspiration to write for you!!!

Luff KH


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…wait…I shouldn't laugh…you are all gonna kill me now… um DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!!!! There now I won't die. Lol anyway…as people asked…it's based on Tala and Bryan…Ahem….yes…I'm not pure evil I swear. Any way…Thanks guys for reviewing. I seriously squeal with delight every time I get new review. And the Kai Uke thing…well we will see…I haven't written a Lemon or anything like that before…tis sad I no. oooo Cathyyyyyyy don't cry too much in this chapter...same goes to you Hana. Marishka...Don't kill me please. Zay-Zay...just stay as you are...(that was random...even for me XD)

Warnings: TISSUES WILL BE NEEDED… that is all the warning that is needed for this chapter.

Summary of the chapter: _That was the last straw for Bryan I think, for he hangs his head and moves to the side, letting Tala leave._

Disclaimer: idontownbeyblades there I said it/cries/

Normal: Modern  
_Italics: Book_

* * *

"_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!!" yelling reaches my ears closely followed by the sound of breaking glass._

"_TALA! GODDAMNIT! LISTEN TO ME… PLEASE" Bryan pleads. I look up at Kai, helplessly…wanting to do something. He turn__s his gaze to me and shakes his head; I'm not to get involved._

_He take__s my hand in his and entwines his fingers with mine, pulling me closer to him as more shouting and crashes reach our ears. It sounds like they are moving toward the room where we are…which is right by the front door._

"_NO! NOMORE! BRYAN…I-I HATE YOU!!" I gasp and turn my head, burying it into the crook of Kais neck. Never in a fight has either of them said those words… no matter how serious the fight. The sounds of the footsteps stop just outside __the door to the room where we are sitting. _

_I turn my head to see what's happening. Bryan is standing in front of the front door, stopping Tala from leaving. Bryan isn't crying, but he looks awfully close to it, that is something I thought I'd never see and I don't think I want to see it anymore. I see Tala walk slowly towards Bryan._

"_Move…now" he says coldly, stopping in front of Bryan, head held high, eyes blazing in anger. I've never seen him look this way to Bryan__... never._

"_Tala…please listen to what I have to say" Bryan says, placing his hands on Talas shoulders. I watch with wide eyes as Tala picks up Bryans hands__ off his shoulders, pushing them away. That was the last straw for Bryan I think, for he hangs his head and moves to the side, letting Tala leave._

_The door slams shut behind Tala and Bryan turns around, staring at the door. He raises a hand, as if he wants to open the door and follow, but drops it._

"_Tala…" I only just hear the broken whisper as he turns heel and clumbers up the stairs to…his and Talas room. I sit up, getting myself off Kai (A/N: they were laying on a couch, Rei on top of Kai…o and Tala and Bryan live with Kai at his mansion house thingy… Rei lives else where….lol...and...they are 16...oh how times fly)._

"_I'm going after Tala…he will need a place to crash" I say, what I don't say is that I'll try to get everything out of him and knock some sense into his brain…Bryan loves him and what happened was a mistake, that Bryan didn't want that…didn't mean for that to happen. Kai sits up as well, taking one of my hands in his._

"_Just…be careful Rei, you've never seen Tala like this, and I don't want you to get hurt" he says as he pulls me into an embrace, kissing my forehead lightly._

"_Don't worry Kai…I'll be careful. I'll give you a ring when I get home with Tala." I say slipping out of Kai's arms, standing up. I throw him a smile and walk towards the front door._

"_Kai...I think you should talk to Bryan…to get his side of the story" I say as I open the front door. I see him stand up and nod as the door closes behind me._

* * *

I stop reading so I grab a handful of tissues. I wipe my eyes, trying to stop the tears that are flowing freely down my face. I can't believe it…I really can't believe it. Tala basically said to Bryan it was over. I stare at the page as tears well up in my eyes again. No, that can't happen! I don't want to believe it… they were so right for each other. 

What had been done to make Tala that upset and angry and Bryan so guilty? I hope that Rei can knock some sense into Tala, so that Bryan can talk to him and tell him what the hell happened and why. They are, apart from Kai and Rei, are my favorite couple.

Wiping away my tears again, I pick the book up and continue to read on.

* * *

_Pressing my fingers to my temples, I think of where he could have gone, listing places in my mind._

_The Library? No, he wouldn't go there… too many books_

_Lys Café? No too many memories there at the moment for him (A/N: the Lys café is a café where I live… good food!! pronouced Lee's café)_

_The park? No he wouldn-Yes! That would be where he is! _

_I sigh and begin to make my way to the park, the whole last hour running through my mind. _

_It all started at 3.00pm when I was just sitting there on the couch with Kai, talking about random things, Tala and Bryan were out for the weekend, and we didn't expect them home till tomorrow. That's when the front door burst open and a crying Tala ran into the house, straight into Kai's arms._

_We had no idea what would follow, we thought that something bad had happened to Bryan, that is until he walked through the door, not even glancing at us, going up stairs to his and Talas room. From what I could see, I'd say he was guilty about something...What the hell had happened?!_

_I remember Tala just breaking down in Kai's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, letting out heart wrenching cries. Tears roll down my cheeks as I remember those sounds. I never ever want to hear that sound in my life again._

_Me and Kai shared a puzzled yet concerned glance. We had never seen him like this before, never seen him so upset. I rubbed my hand up and down Tala's back, in a soothing motion, trying to calm him down enough to tell us what happened. _

_I shake my head as I continue my walk to the park to find said boy, knowing that he was probably crying his eyes out again. i wouldn't blame him for it, I mean if it happened to me, then I too would react the same way...well I think I would. _

_It took Tala ten minutes to calm down, by the time he had, well, lets just say Kai will need a new shirt. When the bulk of his crying had ended, he had sat up and turned around to face me, somehow knowing it was me that he should direct this too. Maybe it's becuase he needed to see my face while having Kai's arms around him. Kai isn't known to have a very emotional face, so that job is given to me. _

_"Tala..." I remember saying to him softly, grabbing on of his hand in mine, giving it a gentle sqeeze, telling him that it was ok to start explaining._

_"Rei...Kai...he...I...Ian...walked...oh god" he chokes back a sob. I had looked at Kai and had seen he was as confused at Tala's words as I was._

_"Tala, please...calm down" Kai whispered into his ear, well at least i think that is what he said. I saw Tala give him a small nod, taking in a shakey breath._

_"I...I walked in o-on h-him a-a-a-and Ian...having..." he couldn't complete the sentence, but me and Kai, got the jist of it. Tala walked in on Bryan and Ian...having sex. My jaw dropped and tears sprung into my eyes as I reached over and hugged Tala. Even though I couldn't see Kai, I could tell he was angry and glaring at out the door, towards the stairs. Who would have thought that Bryan would have done somthing like that... No wonder Tala was upset._

_I shake my head. That was all we got out of Tala... he couldn't continue, or he didn't want to. My guess is that the images were still fresh in his mind. No one would want to remember something like that...ever. That's when things got worse... He said he needed to got to the toilet...so we let him up... _

_A few minutes later, the screaming began... and didn't stop until Tala left. During the screaming i crawled onto Kai's lap... trying to escape the insults that were being thrown around, that harsh words...the acusations. I had let myself cry as Kai embraced me, we couldn't leave...there was no telling what would have happened if we had of left. _

_ My pace quickens, suddenly I'm worried about Tala, worried that he might try something. I pray that he doesn't. My fast walk turns in to a run. I had to find Tala... this would have hit him hard. I know he loves Bryan so much and that this would have broken his heart completely._

_As I run into the park, dodging kids and old people alike, I scan for red hair. I stop in the middle of the park, by the fountain, panting, like i had just run the 100 meter sprint in less than 10 seconds. _

_Red! no that was some little kid on his dads back..._

_Tala?!...no some random chick..._

_I bite my bottom lip...nearly breaking through the skin. I scan and scan and scan for any sign of Tala. I keep coming up empty. I'm about to leave when I spot, hidden amoungst trees, flaming red hair, styled in a way that only one person I know has. _

_I break out into a mad dash until I get to the edge of the trees. Words that were only the tip of my lips, never get said as I gasp and sink to my knees at the sight that is infront of me. My heart stops and my blood runs cold._

_...Blood..._

_Everywhere...Blood._

_"Tala..." I say frantically, shaking his bloody form, all sense I have in my mind is gone, leaving my head empty._

_"TALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Cliffy...

ummm I'm gonna just- /runs away screamingNext chapter will be up sooooooooonnnnnnn/

Byeeeee

luff KH


	4. Chapter 4

** Authors Note:** Helllllooooo my dear fans!! You know I'm lucky to be alive after that last chapter… I got so many messages telling my to run…and keep on running… Anyway… Ahh the whole Ian thing…I have to tell you I always get him and Spencer confused and Ian is quicker to spell.  
You find out in this chappie if Tala lives or dies, what really happened with Bryan and Ian, and Elizabeth comes back. WooT!! I have this message to say to my good friend Cathy: **WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF YAOI!!!** Lol…(I converted her with this story…she now loves Yaoi…I feel so proud /wipes a stray tear/ I also got Two more people reading my Yaoi stories…Ain't I a trooper!?).  
Oh and Hana you are in this one. And Cathy…I have the perfect plan in mind for you! Man what a long authors note Oo 

**Summary of Chapter:** _He hasn't said anything since he's seen Tala, he's just sat there and held his hand, letting a stray tear or two roll down his cheeks._

**Warnings:** Ummmm… I have no clue…language?

**Disclaimer:** /Doesn't want to get shot by Marishka again/sighs/ I don't own Beyblades…there sis are you happy now?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Normal: Modern  
_Italics: Book_

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

_Beep…beep…beep…_

_Beep…beep…_

_Beep…_

_You know…sitting in a hospital room makes you think, it really does. It makes you think about life, friends, family…loved ones. It also makes you think about death. Death is not a beautiful thing; I don't know how people can say it is. _

_Beep…beep…_

_Beep…_

_I have no idea what thoughts are going through Bryan's head as he sits there, at the edge of Tala's hospital bed, grasping the pale, lifeless hand in his. I can only guess that they are thoughts of the last things that they had said to each other._

_I'd hate to have Kai die, when the last things we could have said to each other were hateful and hurtful. I shudder at the thought and feel great sympathy towards Bryan. _

_Tala…you have to live, you've got to. I think to myself as I watch Bryan run his thumbs over Tala's knuckles. _

_Tala is stabilized and he's going to live, which I'm thankful for. I look down at my hands. They've been cleaned of Tala's blood, but I can still see myself on my knees as I try to stop the bleeding, Tala's life's blood running over my fingers onto the ground below in a small stream of drips. I can still see his blood on my hands._

_Beep…beep…_

_Beep…_

_God…if I hadn't been there in time…then…then… well you would have known what would have happened. I can't bear to think of my life without Tala. He's the one who brightens the place up and makes everyone laugh. He also is one of the only ones that can pull pranks on Kai and not get slaughtered for it. _

_Beep…_

"_Tala" I hear Bryan's strained voice break through the beeping of Tala's heart monitor. I look up and just watch Bryan. He's been here for hours now and hasn't left his seat by his lover's side. He's been refusing food and sleep; wanting to be the first one that Tala sees when he finally awakens…_

_I think it will be his way of telling Tala that he loves him and only him and that no matter what happened between them that if Tala would have him back he'd go back._

_When Bryan arrived at the hospital with Kai trailing behind him, he looked like he was about ready to completely break down. I wasn't the one who called them to tell them, I couldn't…I would have ended up breaking down, so Hana, the woman who was in the ambulance, called instead. She was the one who saved his life, yet she said that what I had done saved him. _

_She was a kind lady in her mid twenties and was loved by everyone at the hospital it seemed. She was a short woman, but her big heart and warm attitude towards people made up for the lack in height. I'm not sure how I would have managed in the time where Tala was in the ER without her, she had let me use her shoulder to cry on, she got me coffee and food, told me that he would be all right. She was like an angel that God had sent down to look over us. I'm thankful that she was there, comforting me until Kai arrived._

"_Tala…I'm so sorry…i-it's all my fault" Bryan's voice beaks through my thoughts. I see that Bryan has now got Tala's hand against his heart, a stray tear rolling down his cheek._

"_After you had passed out…we…we moved to a different room, to let you sleep" He isn't telling this to me, he's telling it to Tala, telling him what he so desperately wanted to tell him before, hoping that Tala can hear him…somehow._

"_We drank some more, you know…the strong shit that Spencer brews. Me and Ian were the only one's left awake…doing shots… and one thing led to another…and the next thing I remembered hearing was you Tala…I heard your gasp and realised what the hell I was doing. God babe, I'm so stupid" (A/N: I'd say you are stupid…dick-face)_

_I bite my bottom lip as tears form in my eyes. It was the case where you are too drunk to realise what the hell you were doing. God…Tala you need to hear that, you need to know that Bryan loves you so much._

"_I love you Tala! I know that I don't say it much and that you sometimes doubt me, but I do love you." Bryans voice cracks, "don't die on me Tal…Babe, please! I need you" he rests his head on the edge of Tala's bed and begins to sob silently (A/N: can you sob silently?)_

"_Bry…an?" my head snaps up, so does Bryans. I see Tala open his bright electric blue eyes and stare down at Bryan._

"_Tala…" comes his reply as he gently reaches up his hand and caresses Tala's face._

"_Bry…I-I'm s-sorry. I jumped…to conclusions" He starts. He heard everything that Bryan just said. I smile through my tears._

"_Shhh…go back to sleep, you need rest…I love you" Bryan says, leaning forward, kissing Tala's forehead._

"_I love…you…too," He says as his eyes flutter shut and he drifts off to sleep._

* * *

I close the book with a sigh of relief and a slight chuckle. For a minute there I was afraid that he had died. I have to thank whatever angel was smiling down on Tala and Bryan that day, for saving Tala's life and their relationship. 

I place the book to one side and sit up, leaning against my headboard. I grab the phone and begin dialling Elizabeth's number. I'm finally getting around to ringing her…she's gonna be sooo pissed at me for waiting all evening to ring… oh well.

"Hello…Elizabeth's secretary speaking, how may I help you?" (A/N: my dad did this one day….lol…it was funny…cause it was one of my friends who answered…tehehehehe) comes a male's voice. I have to chuckle, it's got to be her grandfather. She told me today that her Mothers parents were coming to stay with them from now on, if they are anything like her; I can't wait to meet them.

"Hello, I'd like to speak with Liz please…that is if she's available to come to the phone." I say politely…I can't help it, that's how I always talk to people over the phone.

"Let me see…Lizzy-bear!?!?! Can you come to the phone?" I hear him yell, I can't help but chuckle…yup just like her…I see where she got her craziness from.

"What did you call me you old fool?" I hear her reply, and I have to stop my laughter…Lizzy-bear…she's never going to hear the end of this at school. I hear her pick up the cordless phone, "Hey Sarah…K gramps, hang up the phone"

"Sure thing…Lizzy-bear" I hear her groan of frustration and I have to laugh.

"What's wrong Lizzy-bear?" I tease…ooo I can practically feel her glaring down the phone line at me…I'm glad they can't kill.

"Shut up! I blame my Grandpa!!! It's his fault entirely I swear!!!" comes her reply.

"What's my fault?" Comes her Grandpa's reply.

"Grandpa!! I told you to hang the phone up" I think she's pouting…

"I'm sorry…not!" For an old man he sure is cheeky... I think they've forgotten I'm on the phone.

"Gramps…I'm gonna so hurt you one day." I hear her threaten. I have to say she is good at making threats, but is never good at going through with them.

"Awwwww… Bryyyyyyyyyyyannnnnnn she's threatened to hurt me again!!!" I hear him complain.

"That's my granddaughter…" comes a faint reply… Wait a tick…Bryan…OMG!

"YOU'RE TALA?!?!?!?"

* * *

I hear you guys scream from here…

mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed that… I have to say you guys are lucky…two chapters in two days…I love you guys so much

Don't forget to reviewwwwwwww

Luff KH

P.S: Librarian is in next chappie!! Yay!! and i'm sorry this chapter is short


	5. Chapter 5? nahhh an authors note

**Authors Note:** wellll I think you guys like this story…lol…what did you think of that last chapter eh? Cliffhanger right there…yup I had great pleasure writing it too. Hahahaha.

I'm jut writing to you to tell you that the next chapter will be slow writing. Don't be mad at me, I'm just extremely flat out busy over the next week and a bit.

I have my end of year exams starting on the 19th and they finish on the 27th, which I'm not looking forward too.

They are hardddddddddd /pouts/. But I'm going to try to write bits of the chapter where I can.

I'm also having trouble starting the chapter…well…Cathy is helping figure out how to start it. Bless her. Yeah…but I'll get there eventually.

I guess I should thank reviewers and stop the rumours…not. Lol… nah…though I have to say thank you to every one who has been reading and reviewing…the reviews help give me ideas for the story…hence chapter 3…that originally wasn't going to happen.

**A question to those who think that Jun Shue is Rei.** If he were Rei, don't you think that it's a bit too obvious and I may have written it that way to make you think he was Rei to throw you off? dum dum dum...the plot thickens...(luff you Hana).

(My friend thought it was Rei but then she decided that it was wayyyyy to obvious to be him). Anyway I'll leave you to ponder on that while you wait for the next chapter.

Ooooo and if you guys want a lemon...write one and email it to me...I'll pick the one that i think suits and put it in...after twicking it a bit of course...it'll be for a later chapter...but it will be good to have ready...remember to my reneesquirt email address...And put LEMON in the subect just like that...really big...cause I just get rid of stuff that I sometimes need (Cathy, Hana, Zay-Zay...I'll warn you when that chapter is up...eheheh...)

Love you guys a hell of a lot

Luff

KH

P.S: Sorry to those who thought this was another chapter...eheheheheheheheheheheheh...


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:** Well I decided to begin writing Chapter 5…ain't I a good girl! Ummm…lemme see, is there anything I have to say to you guys…Nope I don't think so… wait…yes there is. HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE THAT CLIFFY/laughs evilly/ bet you never saw that one coming! And I wonder how many of you pondered on that question… Bwahahahahaha, I'm so confusing.

**Summary of Chapter: **_He knew that I still housed the images of Tala lying in his own blood in my head; he knew that they have been haunting me._

**Warnings:** Yaoinessnessness…lemon…yes I wrote it myself…so it will be really bad…rating is now up at M ooooooo

**Disclaimer:** you know I hate writing this thing out every single chapter, but I'm currently getting threaten at gun point to write this disclaimer, so once more I shall. I (sadly) do not own Beyblades in any which way, therefore what is mentioned in this story is completely made up from my own twisted thought processes.

Normal: Modern  
Italics: Book  
/Flashback/

* * *

I lay in my bed, staring at my ceiling in the dark with my duvet cover pulled up to my chin, mulling over the conversation that I had over the phone only hours before, which I have to say was quite weird.

/Flashback/

"Of course I'm Tala, last time I checked…who did you think I was anyway… The Pope?" came Tala's smart-ass reply.

"You know my grandfather?" Liz asks on the other line. I snap out of my shocked daze.

"H-he's in the book I'm reading…him and Bryan" I say, still not grasping my own words, or thoughts for that matter.

"WHAT?!" that would be Liz.

"Book…book…boooooook…we are in a boo-Ahh that book!" and that…well I think you all know whom it was.

"Pops!! You didn't tell me you were in a book!" I hear her whine, she's good like that…must have picked it up from Tala.

"Shhh baby-girl" I hear Tala say. I snort…man I'll never let her live this down.

"So…you are reading the book…" I can hear the change in his tone of voice. I think…I think that he misses Rei still (A/N: no shit).

"You haven't heard from him have you?" I ask, knowing I'm heading toward things buried.

"…I…no…not in 20 years." I can here the hurt in his voice. Rei was like a brother to him and when he upped and left, he hurt Tala more than anything…well except that episode with Bryan and maybe Kai's death.

"Sarah…Grandpa… what are you guys talking about?" Elizabeth asks sounding highly confused.

"Ahh… sorry Liz. We are talking about the man who wrote the book that I've been reading lately." I explain to her. I hear a faint click as Tala hangs up the phone. I think I pulled up memories that he didn't want to remember at that moment.

"You mean… the man that my grandparents talk about and tell me stories about, is the man who wrote the book you are reading?" she asks, finally grasping what we were talking about.

"Yeah… It was the story of his life and love." I say.

"… Sarah, it a sad story." Ahh…I guess she knows the whole story.

"Yeah, I've gathered as much, from what I've read so far. And the fact that I know Kai dies." I turn my gaze toward the book, which is sitting so innocently on my bed.

"Yeah. You know, grandpa Tal has forgiven Rei for running from everything; he forgave him long ago. Tala just misses him, Bryan too"

"I could tell in his voice. I wonder where Rei is…I mean having been gone 20 years, you'd think he'd have put the past behind him and come back." I say.

"Yeah…hold on a minute Sarah." I hear her pull away from the phone.

"Ah…I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," She says.

"Yeah sure thing Liz…See ya"

/Flashback End/

Tala and Bryan are Liz's grandparents, which means her mum was the adopted when she was younger. Man, I feel for Tala, having your friend up and disappear for years on end. It must still be hard for him; well at least he has his family.

I sigh, this was a new development that I never would have seen coming. I shake my head. I have to get some sleep now; I mean I'm going to Liz's tomorrow for the night. I just realised that I will be able to meet Tala and Bryan. Haha, you know, Bryan doesn't creep me out anymore.

* * *

_I'm sitting here with a killer grin on my face… well I can't help it. The reason for my grin is right in front of me. Hana (A/N: Bless her), has just walked into Tala's hospital room with the biggest bouquet of flowers I've ever seen, I mean, you can't see her face._

"_These…oh for the love of God…" I chuckle as she trips, "these are for you from me…I honestly had no idea that it would be this big!" _

_I start laughing at Tala's facial expression. He's sitting up in his bed with his food on his lap and a piece pf toast hanging from his mouth, looking dumbstruck._

"_Rei, you stay quiet" I pout at her as she dumps the flowers on to his bed, at the foot of it of course. _

"_Ummm, I don't know you miss" he says, Ahh that's right he doesn't. I look up at him from where I'm sitting._

"_This is the woman that saved your life…her name is Hana, she's the life and soul of the party" (A/N: just for you Hana, just for you). I say before she can even open her mouth. She walks over to me and gently slaps my arm._

"_Nonsense. Don't listen to a word he says sweetie. He was the one who saved you." She pats my head and walks out of the room, I can she her smirking, the sly little minx._

"_Thank you Rei" I hear him say softly from the bed, toast no longer in his mouth. I smile at him. _

"_Anything at all for a friend Tala, I know you'd do the same for me, lets just hope you never have to." I say, looking towards the door as Kai and Bryan come in. I have to suppress laughter when I look at Kai. It seems to be raining outside… for his hair is completely plastered against his face and he's soaked to the bone (A/N/sniggers/ I can just see that.). Why Bryan is dry is beyond me. _

"_Shut up Rei," he says standing next to me. I smile sweetly at him._

"_I'm not saying anything Kai" he just whacks the side of my head before he takes my hand, pulling me to my feet._

"_We are going. Rei you have sat in this chair for hours. I'm taking you out to lunch." I don't say anything as I'm pulled out of the room; I only wave at the two in the room. I slip into the front seat in his car as he gets behind the wheel. I only got slightly wet from the run to the car, and Kai, well there was really know change. He is still very wet, like a drowned rat._

"_We'll stop at home first, I want to change out of these wet clothes." I nod, entwining my hand in his as he drives us through town (A/N: Ahh the joys of driving one handed…never experienced before… lol)._

_When we arrived at his house we ran out from the car to the front door. He quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, pulling his shoes off, with me following him. I had just closed the front door behind me when I felt him pull me into his arms. I put my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around him. We hadn't embraced like this for a few days, not since we'd taken turns sitting in with Tala._

_I needed this hug, and Kai knew that too. He knew that I still housed the images of Tala lying in his own blood in my head; he knew that they have been haunting me._

"_Rei. I love you," he says as he places two fingers under my chin, tilting my head up. My golden eyes met his crimson eyes and I smile softly._

"_I love you too Kai" I reply, meaning it with all my heart. The past few days have got me thinking how important loved ones were, and Kai is my most important loved one, and he will stay that way._

_I lose all train of thought as he places his lips on mine, so softly, so lovingly. I take my arms from his waist and I wrap them around his neck, deepening the kiss by doing so. I feel one of his hands unwrapping my hair, running his fingers through its silkiness. His other hand begins to unbutton my shirt slowly. _

_I shiver as I feel his cold fingers run over my warm skin after he unbuttons each button. I push my lips against his with more force and I open my mouth to his tongue, inviting it in. He probes my mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch of it with his tongue. _

_By this time he has my top unbuttoned and he is now pulling it off my body. I drop my arms from around his neck and I let it fall to the floor. He pulls himself away from my and looks down at my naked torso, his eyes filled with love and a hint of lust._

"_So beautiful" he says as he runs his fingers up and down my skin, not leaving any of it untouched. I shiver with pleasure as he leans in and kisses my neck. I feel him licking and nipping at my skin as his hands continue their exploration of my body._

_I grip his shoulders for support as his hands brush against my inner thighs, my knees going weak at the feeling that his light touch creates through my jeans. He begins to kiss down my neck, slowly, making his way to my nipples. God I love it when he does this. He always sends me on a whirlwind roller coaster ride of feelings and emotions._

_I let out a soft moan as I feel his hot breath enclose over my hard nipple. I tighten my grip on his shoulders, my fingers digging into his clothing, as his tongue lightly begins licking at it. Soon Kai is sucking and licking at my nipples, going from one to the other, giving each an equal amount of attention._

_I feel his hands at the top of my jeans. My breathing catches, I know what's coming next, we've done this before, but for some reason this holds a different meaning. Probably because of what's happened over the last few days, we need each other to know that we love each other and that nothing will tear us apart._

_He pulls away from my nipples, and looks up at me. He leans forward and kisses my lips again, his kisses, oh god his kisses, they send me to heaven and back again. His kisses are always filled with passion, this one included. _

_He picks me up bridal style and I wrap my arms around his neck. He carries me into his bedroom and deposits me lightly onto his bed. I lie there in the middle of his bed half naked and completely aroused, watching him as he sits on the edge of the bed. He leans over and captures my lips in his and pulls me into a searing kiss._

_I feel his hands once again at the top of my jeans. He fumbles slightly as he unbuttons the top and zips down the zip. Before he pulls down my jeans and boxers, he cups my erection him his hand. I moan into his mouth and I feel him smirk. I reach my arms up and pull him down on top of me, grinding our hips together. He takes the hint and gets on his knees, pulling down my jeans and boxers slowly, I left my butt off the bed to help. When they are off he throws them…_

* * *

I look up from the book and glare at the phone that disrupted me at the good part. I sigh and put the book down as I stand up and walk to the phone, picking it up and answering it.

"Hello Sarah speaking" I say down the mouthpiece. Inwardly I am pouting.

"Ah Sarah, It's Caterina, is your mother there?" ooo it's Elizabeth's mum. I think I forgot to mention that my mum and Liz's mum are best buds. Apparently they've known each other for years, when mum used to live here. We moved back here when I was in elementary school.

"Yeah she is, just a sec." I say as I walk to the kitchen where mum is making cookies (A/N: I love cookies…especially chocolate Chip ones).

"Mum…it's Cat on the phone for you" I swear she squealed when she took the phone of me…you wouldn't think that she was 45 when she squeals.

"I'm off to the library, then to Liz's" I say as I grab my stuff, walking out the door, closing it behind me. I want to talk to the Librarian some more…I mean Jun Shue. Interesting name…it's Chinese that's for sure. I'm a little puzzled by him though… I mean he knows a lot about the book and Rei, does that mean that he knew them, cause I know that they all lived here when they were younger. I can always ask Tala and Bryan if they remember him, then again, he may have only ever talked to them in high school and they could have forgotten about him. Ah who cares, as long as his info can help me with the book report I don't mind too much about the small details.

On Saturdays the library is usually very quiet. Which is good, that means that when I talk to Mr Shue we won't really be distracted. I have to say the he is fun to talk to. I smile as I walk up the steps to the entry of the library, saying good morning to the elderly that are walking out of the building.

Mr Shue isn't at the front desk this morning, instead an elderly lady is. I frown slightly, but then I see him at the far back of the library, where the children's section is, reading a fairytale to the children that are here today.

I stand at the back of the group and listen to him as he tells the story. He's reading them the story of the Little Mermaid. I smile as I see that the kids are in awe of the story. They have probably all heard it before, but the way he's telling the story has them all entranced.

"All right Children that's is for today" he says kindly, closing the book. A lot of the children started protesting, but there mothers raced forward, thanking him for reading to him.

"It's quite all right, same time next week," he says waving to them as they get carried off. He motions me to join him. I walk over, dumping my bag on the ground next to a beanbag, which I sit down in.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your company today Miss Sarah?" he asks me. I chuckle.

"Nothing really I just wanted to talk more about the book" he nods, "I just got past the whole Tala and Bryan incident."

"Ahh, yes that part… I have to say that was the darkest part of their relationship. After that, nothing bad happened between them until, of course, Kai's death. But that was mainly due to Rei himself." He says, taking his glasses off, rubbing his eyes.

"You look tired," I say. He does, he has bags under his eyes and his face is paler then usual.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just had a rough night of sleep, it happens from time to time. Don't worry yourself over an old man like me." He says with a laugh.

"You sure Mr Shue?" I ask, I always worry when people are sick or are over tired.

"Don't you worry about me Sarah. I'll be fine," he says with a grin as he puts his glasses back on. I nod and sit back in the beanbag. But I don't sit back for long. A few seconds later I sit up again, looking all excited.

"Guess what" I say to him. He looks at me, puzzled.

"My best friend, Elizabeth, is the Granddaughter of Tala and Bryan and they are living with her from now on!" I see his eyes widen.

"Tala…and Bryan" then he smiles, "well what do you know, I bet you are excited about meeting them" I nod vigorously, I really am, cause I can ask questions to them too, but not ones that pry too much of course.

"Yeah… It's weird that I never figured it out; I mean Liz's last name is Ivanov, which is Tala's last name. Oh well" I grin again.

"Well that's interesting, very interesting. Thank you for telling me, I remember them from high school, though I doubt they would remember me. I think I'll have to meet up with them again, just to see if they remember me" Ah so I was right, they had met once upon a time in high school.

"Sarah… you rotten little wench" I close my eyes and laugh nervously. Whoops…I forgot about the time. Elizabeth has come to find me.

"Lizzy-bear we are in a library, keep your voice down" and she brought Tala with her

"Tal, let her have her fun, she's threatening people" and Bryan… just great, and I thought he wasn't creepy anymore…o how wrong am I. I turn around and smile sheepishly at the three of them. Liz has her hands on her hips, glaring at me, Bryan is not even near us, oh wait, no, there he is in the shadows of a bookshelf and Tala is… is staring at Mr. Shue. I turn to look at Mr Shue and I see that he has his face turned away from the three that have just arrived, a pained look on it.

"You…" I hear Bryan whisper his voice full of disbelief.

"It's you…It's really you" Tala says, tears in his eyes. He launches himself onto Mr Shue, pulling him into a tight hug, "Rei Jun Shue Kon"

* * *

dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnn ooooooooo and you know what…that's not even the main plot twist…hahahahahah and another cliffy. Yeah I'm evil. And bravo to those who figured it out and wasn't confused by the obviousness of it all. Hahahah…I had to trick you guys somehow. The best is still to come!

And ok ok I lied…it wasn't a full lemon… sorry,

Next chapter: the explanation from Rei and a lot more of the book … marriage? Betrayal? Death?

Not sure If I'll do it all in one chapter or if I should break it into two or three chapters….you tell me.

Luff KH

P. S… R&R


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Ummm…I have a small announcement to make…after this story is finished…I'm going to stop writing, for how long? I don't know…maybe for a few months…or maybe forever. Don't get all up in arms about it…ok…for some reason writing doesn't have the same joy it did a few months ago. To those who know about my Kingdom Hearts Two fanfic: Of Canvas and Corkscrews…if I write again, that will be the first thing I put up…I promise.

You know…I'm expecting a lot of threats after this in the reviews and with my friends…and Hana, Cathy, Sarah, Therese, Zay-Zay, Rach, Michealea… please don't yell at me, though I expect some nasty phone calls from you guys after you read this.

Any way, this story is near its end, I've tried to put all in this last chapter, but it didn't fit that way, so it's into two chapters. In this one…you have the last two twists, one after the other, cause they tie into each other. The last chapter…well that is Kai's death, I know you all want to know how he died.

**Warnings: **umm...Stuff

**Summary of Chapter: "**I…I should have shown myself 10 years ago, when I first came back, but I couldn't show my face to them, I was afraid"

**Disclaimer:** /in bored tone/ I don't own Nufing.

Normal: Modern

* * *

"Tala…no" Rei utters, pushing the teary eyed redhead off him lightly. Tala sets his blue eyes onto Rei, who still has yet to face him.

I stare at the two of them, Dumbstruck. I bring my hand to my lips as I let out a gasp. I look from Tala to Rei and back again. Could Tala be wrong? No, even though it's been 20 years, Tala would still know what Rei looks like.

"Rei? I don't understand?" Tala says sitting back on his heels, his eyes trying to stare into Rei's. Rei shakes his head. I don't think that he had wanted to meet up with his old friends yet.

"Tala" Bryan's voice sounds behind me, I jump slightly and turn around. He too is looking at Rei, but unlike Tala, he has an expression of anger on his face.

"Hey gramps…I know that you guys like need a serious talk and everything like that…But…This is a Library and seriously you're getting looks" You can always rely on Liz to stop public disturbances.

"Rei I can't believe you" Bryan growls, as he shifts his gaze off Rei to look at me, nodding his head, then walking over to Tala to pull him up. I think Tala has gone into a state of shock. I hope he doesn't have a heart attack. They begin to walk away, Elizabeth with them. I think that they know what I'm going to ask him.

I walk over to Rei and kneel next to him. I place my hand over his and he turns to face me. I pat his hand and smile slightly.

"Come on I think that you need to come with me to Elizabeth's house. You need to talk to them. You owe them that at least after 20 years." I say pulling him to his feet.

His shoulders slump slightly and a slight frown appears on his face, I think he's begun thinking of what he has to say to his friends. He nods slightly and he lets me lead him, following behind the other three.

"Also, Rei, I'm sorry" He looks sideways at me.

"I can tell you don't want to meet up with them yet, and" he cuts me off.

"Sarah, dear, don't worry it's not your fault. I…I should have shown myself 10 years ago, when I first came back, but I couldn't show my face to them, I was afraid" I squeeze his hand slightly as we make our way out of the library, stopping once to tell the woman at the front he was going home for the day.

Bryan was in a bad mood as he drove us back to Liz's place, I'm surprised that for an old man he can drive at that speed. It took a while to get Rei out of the car, Bryan had got out first and stomped inside, a sad looking Tala following, trying to cool him off. Liz and I managed to get him out of the car, I actually think he was beginning to get a panic attack at the thought of telling them everything.

"Rei? Is that really you?" A voice from the doorway calls out. I look up and see Caterina standing there, her hands to her chest. I feel Rei stop suddenly.

"Caterina? Y-you've grown so much" he stutters out. She walks down the stairs and pulls him into an embrace.

"Well it's been 20 years now and as you can see I have a daughter" she chocks out. I had forgotten that they would know each other. Elizabeth's mum catches my eye and her expression softens. She whispers something to Rei, which I don't catch, and he shakes his head in reply. Caterina sighs and pulls away from Rei.

"Come inside Uncle Rei, I think you need to sit down." He just looks at her for a second, "Yes Rei, you are still like an uncle to me, even after what happened, and Tala and Bry still look at you as a brother." I smile at her as she turns heel saying something about coffee and food.

Rei takes a deep breath and walks into the house, following the sounds of an angryish Bryan. He stops at the door and looks in. Tala in Bryans arms who is staring out the window. Tala sees Rei first and motions him to sit down.

"I-I know nothing I can say can change much now" Rei starts as he sits down, knees together and hands clasped.

"But I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things I'm sorry that it's my fault Kai died, and that I was unbearable to be with after his d-death and sorry that I just upped and left, not telling you guys…and…and that I didn't tell you that I was back." His voice starts breaking, but he continues on as Tala sits next to him and Bryan stares out of the window.

"But you don't know what it is like to lose the one you love, knowing that you had a big part in it, and that you had to watch you own daughter grow up, looking just like him, the same hair and the same eyes, the same fiery personality. Then watching her Marry a man she loved with all her heart. I couldn't watch that joy, not after what I had gone through. I couldn't, that is why I went away, I knew you were looking for me, that is why I took my middle names and went into the remotest part of China." He pauses, a stray tear falling from his eye.

My mind was ticking over big time. Was what he said true, that he played a big part in Kai's death? If so what the hell happened that caused his death? And what about his daughter? Where would she be now? I had to sit down with all these questions.

As I made a move from the door I heard movement behind me and as I turned around I saw a flash of colour wiz past me soon followed by a loud slapping sound. I quickly turn me head to see that Rei had been slapped across the face by…

"Mum?!" I gasp out, "What the hell?!?!?!"

"I can't believe you, after 20 years you've finally decided to show your face…20 long years of my trying to find you, trying to pick up the pieces of my heart after you walked out and left me Dad! So I was married, But I still needed you as much as you needed me" There was silence around the room as all eyes turned away from the two of them and onto me.

"Mum, what are you saying? Rei? What does that mean" my mind, which was going fast a few moments ago, has now fully stopped.

"This is your grandfather Sarah" I blinked and looked at Rei, who refused to meet my eyes. I sink to the floor. All this time I had been told that all my grandparents were dead. My mum opened her mouth again; I don't think that she was done talking to Rei.

"And now you are trying to tell us that we wouldn't know what you went through? Dad you know very well that we knew what you went through. He was my Father, He was Tala and Bryans Best friend, and of course they bloody well knew what how the hell you felt. And I knew cause I had to watch you day in and day out from the tender age of 5 as you struggled to survive, as you blamed yourself for daddy's death. I watched for 20 years as you sunk into a deep depression. I felt as though you began to alienate me as I grew up. Do I look that much like my father that you can't look at me? Or is it that I look like my _mother_!"

Reis' head snaps up and looks at my mother, the look of sadness and guilt etched onto him aging face. I've never seen him look so old. I notice that Tala and Bryan are looking at me, seeing my reaction. But I don't know how to react; I have never been in a situation like this before. So Rei isn't my grandfather after all. He must have known that and thought that Mum didn't know. But…the questions are who? How? And why? And had this got something to do with Kai's death?

I look away from Tala and Bryan and turn my attention towards Rei. I can see conflicting emotions on his face and I think I know what is going through his mind. I think he is reliving Kai's death…again.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooooo that's the end of the chapter and I know I know it took FOREVER to get up, and for that I'm very sorry. What did you think…two plot twists in one! I'm Rei and Kai's Granddaughter and my mother has a mum…aka she wasn't adopted like we all originally thought.Yeah yeah i know it's short, i just really wanted to get tot he last chapter

And PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE AUTORS NOTE. You saw how long it took to write this thing up.

Next chapter: It's all about Kai's death!!!! You find out who Lida's mother is, how Kai died and why Rei blames himself to the point of running away for his love's death. And of course it's the END of the Story…as in The End, Over, Finished, and Gone FOREVERRRRR

Luff KH

p.s REVIEW PLEASEEEEE...(i know you will after that Authors note...damn i'm going to die tomorrow).


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Wahhhhhhh The last chapter!!!!! Do you know what this means!?!?! It means you find out everything!!!!! Like how and why Kai died…Who Lida's mum is and why Rei feels so guilty.

**Warnings:** one word: Tissues

**Summary of Chapter:** "Little did I know that those words were the last things I ever said to him and heard from him"

**Disclaimer:** /bows/ Beyblades is not mine; it never has been and never will be. /bows again/

Italics: Rei's Memories

ON FORTH TO THE END OF THE STORY….please enjoy...XD

* * *

_I'm sitting in the living room, ingrossed in a book when the phone rings. I glance at my watch and sigh. It is 10 pm. Kai should have been home at 9 pm. I place my book down and stand up. Stretching, I walk out into the hall where the phone is sitting, ringing loudly in the quiet hall. I pick it up and answer._

"_Hello?"_

"_Rei" Yippee…it's Kai…Note the sarcasm._

"_Lemme Guess…the valentines rush of accidents?" Every year there is always big rush to get a person's partner that special gift, which causes a lot of road accidents. And with Kai being a Doctor/Surgeon, it requires him to stay later. _

"_Yeah, I'm sorry Rei. You know I wanted to be home with you" Inwardly I snort. But I hear the fatigue in his voice and I know he want's to be here._

"_I know Kai, I know" You're all wondering why I'm being cruel like this right? Well I have a feeling, I'm not sure it's right or not, but the feeling is that Kai is cheating on me, with a woman no less. I mean we are married, five years tomorrow actually, and have a kid, so why would he cheat? And how did I get to that conclusion? Well… He's spending more and more time away from home, and when he is home he hardly spends it with me, he's always in his office. And he's now beginning to spend more time with Hana._

_I know what you are thinking, Why should I be jealous of Hana? She's a good friend, has always been since the incident with Tala. And I love her for that. But…She's the mother of my and Kai's child. Lida, a beautiful girl…who has her fathers eyes, hair and fiery personality. She also has her mother's humour, clumsiness and height problems (A/N: sorry Hana couldn't resist…and your not a bad girl, so don't worry). It was my fault that this all happened. I didn't want to adopt a child like Tala and Bryan. _

_I wanted a child by natural means, but it was hard with Kai and me both being guys. Then it hit me, have a surrogate mother. We considered IVF, but the succuss rate was low. So we decided natural means. I'm fully gay and Kai's Bi, so he was the one to have sex and conceive our child. The choice now was who to ask. This is where Hana came in. She was delighted when we asked and was nervous too. But I said I was fine with it, it was for our child. 10 months later (they had to try a few times), Lida was born and I adopted her as my own. Life couldn't have been happier._

"_Rei?" Kai's voice breaks through my musings._

"_Ah…yeah Kai what did you say?" I grin sheepishly; I tend to go off into my thoughts from time to time._

"_I said I'll be home around midnight, I have to take Hana home, since her car is in the shop." My eye twitches and my temper starts to rise. I didn't like it at all. It's happening way to often…and to make matters worse, we haven't made love in over a week. This time I decide to put my foot down._

"_No…I want you straight home Kai" I say forcefully, anger lacing my voice and he hears it too._

"_Rei? What?" he asks, confused at my tone._

"_We've hardly seen each other over the course of a week, haven't made love in just as long, Lida misses you, I miss you, you've been spending so much time with Hana at her place these days that I'm starting to think that you live there and not here!" I let loose with a vengeance, all the thoughts of the past week flow freely out of my mouth to his ear._

"_Rei, you don't understand…" he starts but I cut him off_

"_No Kai…I don't want to hear it, not one word. If you want to spend time with her…fine just don't come home tonight! I hate this, and I hate you!"_

"_Rei! Listen-" I slam the phone down with great force, cutting him off. I'll deal with him tomorrow; right now I'm too tired and angry too._

"Little did I know that those words were the last things I ever said to him and heard from him" Rei pauses in his telling of the story. It will probably be the last time he says it. Rei hadn't begun to cry yet, but I suspect that he would soon, as he got deeper into the story. I was shocked, for I remember something that Rei had written very early in the book, which hinted to what happened. '_I'd hate to have Kai die, when the last things we could have said to each other were hateful and hurtful. I shudder at the thought and feel great sympathy towards Bryan.'_ He had told the readers early on what was going to happen (A/N: how many of you picked it up? I put in there on purpose, knowing full well Rei would say those hateful and hurtful words).

I look around at the others. Tala and Bryan are both looking at the ground. They know all of this, and it effects them a lot. My mother is staring at he floor, keeping her mouth closed.

Now I know why he feels guilty about Kai's death. He deeply regrets what he said to Kai, and probably wishes, 40 years on, to say that he is sorry for everything.

"I remember very clearly everything that happened later that night. It was one of the most painful times, learning that Kai was dead. There were three things that happened over that time that are classed as my worst and most painful times. Now I will tell you two of them."

_My eyes open slowly and I peer around the dark room. I had fallen asleep on the couch with my book on my chest. Narrowing my eyebrows I realise that something is very, very wrong. I don't know what it is, but it makes me feel nauseous. Sitting up slowly my stomach sends a searing pain all the way up to my chest._

_With one hand I clutch my chest and I drape my other arm over my stomach. The pain is so intense that it brings tears to my eyes. I fall to my knees, just in front of the couch. I let out a moan and begin to breath heavily. I have no idea why this is happening but I know that it can't be good._

_Just as it begins to calm down, the phone rings, breaking through my heavy breathing. Cursing slightly I manage to shakily get to my feet, using furniture and the walls to guide me to the phone out in the hallway._

_As I pass the clock I see the time, 3 am. My eye's flash slightly. Was it Kai? Was he ringing to say it was over? I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from straying down that thought path. I pick up the phone with a shaky hand, the other still on my chest._

_"Hello?" I ask._

_"Is this Rei Hiwatari?" a male voice asks over the line. I've never heard this voice before._

_"Yes it is?" I all but whisper back to him. I hear a sad sigh._

_"I'm sorry to inform you of this Mr Hiwatari, but your husband was involved in a car accident at 12.30 this morning." My heart stops beating and my blood runs cold._

_"Is…is he alright?" I ask._

_"I'm sorry Mr Hiwatari, But Kai didn't make it, and neither did Hana, the other passenger. She died instantly. Kai hung on for another two and a half hours before he followed. There was a chance for his survival, but it involved a high risk operation, which I'm sorry to say had little effect." _

_Bile rises up in my throat, as I stand there rooted on the spot my mind completely blank. I'm meant to be feeling something I just know I am, but nothing that has been said to me has reached me yet. I can hear the faint cracking of glass in my ears as the barrier I've placed around me begins to succumb to the words that are trying to penetrate my mind, body, soul and heart. Somehow I manage to swallow, forcing the bile back down._

_I open my mouth to say something, but the words don't make it anywhere near my tongue. My lips are dry and my mouth doesn't seem to be connected to my brain. More cracking of glass around me as my legs begin to feel weak, soon they will be unable to hold me up._

_"Mr Hiwatari?" I faintly hear my name being called out over the line of the phone, the man on the other end wondering if I'm still connected to him. A small whimper is all that can come out of my mouth. Slowly, very slowly I feel my world come crashing in around me. The glass barrier finally shatters into a million pieces, causing me to let out another whimper and fall to my knees. The phone is still against my ear as I go down. The man is calling my name, but I'm not listening. I'm aware that I am crying, but it means nothing, for I haven't fully started crying yet._

_"N-n-no" I sob out clutching the phone to my ear, "P-pleas-se n-no"_

_"Mr Hiwatari, I am very sorry…" I don't let him continue for in a small burst of anger I slam the phone to the ground, causing it to break. I let out a heart-wrenching cry and punch the ground, not caring that I may have broken my hand. I cannot feel the physical pain, only the emotional pain. It's overwhelming how much pain comes from having your heart shattering into a million pieces and your world crumbling down at the same time._

_With another cry I punch the ground with my other hand, this time I hear the crunch of my hand, and I relish in it. The pain is giving me relief in a way I never would have thought._

_"God why?!?! Why him!?!?!" I plead, tears like a constant river on my face, "Why did you take him!"_

_The front door crashes open and I hear two sets of feet rush to where I am on the floor of the hall. I look up and can barely see Tala and Bryan coming down to my level, my eyes are too blinded by tears. Tala too is crying and…and so is Bryan. My lips quivers and I fling myself into Tala's arm. He wraps his arms tightly around me as I cry and scream into the crook of his neck. I feel Bryan wrapping his arms around the both of us as well as Tala joins me in shedding tears._

_"It's all my fault!" I cry into Tala's shirt, unable to use my hands to grip onto him, "If I hadn't said those words to him, if I hadn't yelled at him!" _

_"Rei it is NOT your fault, don't ever think that!" Bryan whispers into my ear, Trying to calm me down. They have no idea of what I said to Kai. _

_"But it is! I accused him of cheating on me!! I told him not to come home tonight...I TOLD HIM I HATED HIM!!" I scream again, not at all caring if i hurt Tala's ears, or Bryan's for that matter._

_"Oh Rei, you couldn't have known" Tala says into my ear_

_"Known what?" I cry back. Tala pushes me away a bit, to look me in the eyes. He wipes my tears from my eyes, which has no effect for more fall._

_"Rei...He wasn't cheating on you, Far from it. It's your anniversary today Rei"_

_"Was.." I choke out._

_"Kai had the best gift for you, which he had been planning for the last week, with the help of Hana." He says, cupping my face. My eyes widen and tears fill my eyes more rapidly. He was planning something? I suddenly stop crying and stare blankly at Tala. I think shock is beginning to set in (A/N: this happened to me once, i had a partner for 8 monthes and they broke it off. Face to face, which was good. But i didn't cry straight away, i sort of went numb and my mind went blank. Face went void of any expression and my eyes lost its spark)._

_"Rei. He was planning on pick you up tonight and flying you to Bora Bora for your 5th wedding anniversary gift and Valentines Present" Bryan picked up the explaination after he sees a woried look from Tala._

_Tears once more sprang up in my eyes, this time with more force than previous ones. This time i'm aware my hands are throbbing in pain. I look down and see my bloody, limp hands that are resting on my lap. Tala's eyes followed and he gasps._

_"Rei, your hands!?!" His lightly picks them up and i wince at the contact._

_"We are taking you to the hospital. Don't worry about Lida, remember she's at our house with Caterina and the maids. You can tell her in the morning, or we can if you like."_

Rei Stops his stroy there, because the memories became to much for him to bear. I sit there rooted on the spot as Tala pulls Rei into his arms, crying as he too remembers. Bryan isn't crying, but his facial expression says it all. Mum and Caterina are wiping their eyes with tissues. Elizabeth is fiddling with the carpet a tear or two falling from her eyes.

I wipe the tears that have fallen down my cheeks. Febuary the 14th...Valentines day...TODAY?

Rei looks up at me, reading my thoughts.

"We were married on Febuary the 14th at the age of 20. Five years later, to that day, my love was taken from this world. And today is the day 40 years ago I said goodbye to him, it would be 45 years if he were still alive that we would have been married." Rei says softly. This brings more tears to my eyes. It is such a tragedy that lovers were torn apart on the day that celebrated love.

"The news of Kai's death and the realisation that he hadn't cheated on me were the most painful times. But they didn't compare to that day I had to bury him. Which I still have yet to do" I know what he means. He may have buried Kai's body, but he has yet to bury his memoires, love and soul. He is still clinging onto what was there even 40 years later.

I stand up and hug him.

"He would have forgiven you a long time ago Grandpa" I say in his ear. I feel him smile as our tears mix together.

* * *

REIS POV 

I stand at your grave with a buch of flowers in my hand. The grave is as clean as the first time I saw it; I think that Lida is to blame.

"I'm sorry it took me 20 years to finally come and see you again my love. I just found it so hard to forgive you and to forgive myself. I couldn't face you again until I had sorted everything out." I kneel down and run my fingers softly against your name.

"Thank you for looking after our daughter while I was gone, she's turned out just like you. And so has our Granddaughter, except I see a bit of Hana in her. I'm sorry for what I said to you that night Kai. If I could take it all back I would. But you never know, someday soon I'll meet up with you again and be able to say it in person. To you and to Hana." I place the flowers in my hand down onto your grave.

"Happy Valentines day love" I kiss my fingers and press them to the picture of you on your tombstone, "And Happy Anniversary" I stand up and smile the first real smile in many, many years. I know I've been forgiven by you and Hana, and myself.

"I love you, My Only One"

* * *

IT'S OVER...wait...it's over?!?!?!!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

What did you think?

Yes i had it all planned that they were married on Valentines day and that Kai died on Valentines and and the day that they all met up again, was valentines day...Why do you think Rei had that horrible night's sleep the night before? lol.

I have to thank all who have read my story /wipes a tear and bows lowly for you all/ you made this story what it was and i love you for that.

...I'm going to be nice to you guys...since i didn't show you how they got together and their honeymoon. So two sequal like stories will come up...called the "Deleted Scenes" which will come out when i write them...

Yes I'm going to keep writing...Ain't i such i nice person XD

R & R please

Luff

KH

p.s HAPPY VALENTINES DAY

* * *


End file.
